Archimedes
Archimedes is a minor character that appears in God of War: Ascension. History Although few details of his life are known, he is regarded as one of the leading scientists in classical antiquity. Among his advances in physics are the foundations of hydrostatics, statics and an explanation of the principle of the lever. He is credited with designing innovative machines, including siege engines and the screw pump that bears his name. Modern experiments have tested claims that Archimedes designed machines capable of lifting attacking ships out of the water and setting ships on fire using an array of mirrors. Unfortunately, while working on a new invention, Archimedes ended up getting killed by the Romans. In God of War series He was referenced once in the beginning of ''God of War: Ghost of Sparta''.'' As Kratos entered the Methana Volcano near Atlantis, he found devices known as Archimedian Screws. These were giant screws placed inside the volcano to prevent its eruption, a potential danger to the city. However, is not known if it was Archimedes himself who projected these particular screws. It is assured, however, that they were based on his initial screw designs mentioned above. In ''God of War: Ascension, one can find several notes written by the engineer in the island of Delos and inside the monumental Statue of Apollo, Archimedes' final work. The contents of the notes describe the struggle of building such monumental structure, a task demanded by his blood oath to Apollo. The Furies, in an attempt to hide the Eyes of Truth in the statue's lantern from anyone who could use the item against them, helped Archimedes, giving him the resources necessary to finish the statue. The island was thought to be cursed, which difficulted the construction of the statue, as few people dared to work with him. When the statue was almost complete, Pollux and Castor showed up to hide the Eyes of Truth, much to Archimedes' dismay, who planned to murder them. Eventually, the statue was somehow destroyed, which made Archimedes start slowly losing his sanity as he planned to rebuild it entirely by himself. In the upper levels of the Furnacle inside the statue, one can see the mummified body of Archimedes on his desk, driven to his death by The Furies because of his inability to finish the statue. Located in the bottom left hand side of the desk that Archimedes' body is found, there is another desk beside blue and green orb chests, where the Archimedes' Treatise can be found. Trivia * As his with colleague Pathos Verdes III, Archimedes was driven mad and consequently died, but the latter finished his final work unlike his colleague. * In a concept design of him, he's holding a staff with a head very similar to the symbol in Multiplayer when searching for players and matches. * Despite the fact that only his withered corpse is seen in God of War: Ascension, concept art and even a 3D character model of the living character were made and a voice actor was creditted for the role, Simon Templeman. It can be presumed that Archimedes would initially play a bigger role in the game but for unknown reasons, his role was drastically reduced. ** Following the demo from 2012, there appears to be sound bytes of voice actors carrying out their roles on Youtube. These included Kratos, Athena, and perhaps Archimedes. Related Pages * Daedalus * Pathos Verdes III Images Dead Archimedes.jpg|Archimedes as he appears in God of War: Ascension Archimedes.jpg|Character concept Archimedes 3D model.jpg Archimedes Deceased.jpg Alternate Archimedes.jpg JIM_archimedes.jpg Category:God of War: Ascension Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Real Life Category:Characters de:Archimedes Category:Greek Mythology